villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren
Siren is a revival of the failed "One-Wing" concept I had a while back and thanks to my friend Inferno it will be set in the same "universe" as Charon and the Midnight Society - the stories will crossover quite frequently and I have changed a lot of things.. however the key elements remain the same (an angel falls from Heaven due to her love for a mortal, who is taken from her by a rogue agent of the High Heavens and an agent of Hell - however this "Hell" is going to be none other than the Depths of Depravity and Evil shall be a rival of Mickelus in this setting..) Prologue In this world of technology and science many would call you mad for believing in angels and demons, yet since time began such forces have watched over us - the battlefield has changed but the war has always remained the same.. for whilst flesh and blood inevitably turns to dust with age the human soul is eternal.. to those of both the higher and lower planes this eternal light beckons them like torches in the dark.. salvation or damnation.. Heaven or Hell.. each calls out for those of the mortal world, casting their line like celestial fishermen, unable to fully enter our world and thus they must wait for us to take the bait.. to accept our fate.. for the war never ends, the world of man is forever caught between two opposite planes.. right and wrong.. good and evil.. that is the way it was and thus it is the way it must always be.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It began in the back alleys of a busy city late one night when a group of homeless stood over a burning barrel, serving as their sole source of heat in the bitter cold - conversing amongst themselves they had no idea that their lives were about to change forever in an instant.. until a crash akin to thunder raced across the sky and a flash of light descended down like a shooting star.. The group dispersed in a panic as the light crashed down upon a nearby dumpster with enough force to shatter the object, causing trash to spray out in several directions as the light faded away to reveal a beaten female with golden hair and a single bird-like wing spread out, the other wing having obviously been torn off in a recent act of violence. The figure lay motionless on the ground, her form covered by a white robe that was tattered, eyes closed. The group slowly approached the figure, gathering an a semi-circle as they began to look her over.. "..what the Hell is that?" a skinny male began. "Looks like some kind of Angel.." a young female said, kneeling down next to the figure and observing the solitary wing. "Angel!? are you nuts!?" an old male in a worn trenchcoat said, staying back from the figure. "Leave it alone! It's probably some freaking mutant or something!" another male declared, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. "No, she's hurt.. come on.." an old woman said, kneeling next to the young female, the pair began to lift the motionless figure up - a man dressed in rags also helping out. "Hey! Are you crazy!? Don't touch it!" the man in sunglasses called out. "She needs help.. now quit yapping and help us out.." the man in rags snapped back, a few more homeless coming forward and helping to carry the figure further into the alley.. Chapter 1 - Saints and Sinners Several days passed by since that fateful night and the woman who had fallen from the sky grew to be named Angela - the alley had become her home and she often sat in silence, observing the world around her as the other inhabitants of the alley treated her as one of their own. Although a loner Angela was quickly gaining a reputation as a doer of good deeds as she healed the sick, watched over the young and old as they slept and even helped to build shelters - being stronger than any of the other inhabitants of the alley. Angela also found herself caring for a young girl named Kate, blind from birth the girl had been cruelly abandoned by her parents and lived in the alley - although many had tried to take her away the inhabitants of the alley guarded her as one of their own and Angela grew fond of the girl, who didn't ask about her large wing or the torn stump that gave her the somewhat cruel nickname of "One-Wing" by the less approachable members of the street. Siren Siren Siren Siren